vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Matthew (Golden Sun)
Summary Matthew is the son of Isaac and Jenna and the protagonist of Golden Sun: Dark Dawn. He lives in a cabin built by Isaac on the Goma Plateau, a place made as a side effect of the Golden Sun event. Like his father, he ends up saving Weyard, only to return home to find the most potentially dangerous Psynergy Vortex in front of him. Powers and Stats Tier: High 4-C Name: Matthew Origin: Golden Sun Gender: Male Age: 16 Classification: Venus Adept, Human Powers and Abilities: |-|Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Telekinesis, Stealth Mastery, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Elemental Manipulation (Of the Earth, Plant, Water, Ice, Fire, Holy, Light, Wind, Lightning, Magma, Hellfire, Weather, and Darkness variety), Healing, Regeneration (Mid-Low via equipment, High-Low via Coatlicue), Summoning, Explosion Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Invisibility, Intangibility (Via Haze), Immobilization, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Status Effect Inducement, Soul Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Absorption, Power Nullification, Illusion Creation, Durability Negation, Mind Control, BFR, Curse Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Longevity (The Golden Sun gives him a lengthened lifespan), Teleportation, Forcefield Creation, and Necromancy |-|Resistances=Resistant to the following: Earth Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Magma Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Sleep Manipulation, Power Nullification, Wind Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Transmutation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, and Death Manipulation (Via equipment, Djinn, and natural resistances) Attack Potency: Large Star level (Can summon and should be superior to Iris, who can transform into a bright star which then goes supernova engulfing multiple planets in the process) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Isaac and Iris, the latter can move and react at this speed) Lifting Strength: Unknown. Class 5 with Psynergy (Comparable to Isaac, who can lift boulders with his Psynergy) Striking Strength: Large Star Class Durability: Large Star level Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, Interstellar range with Psynergy Standard Equipment: Various swords, axes, maces, bombs, armor, rings, restoring items, and Djinn Intelligence: Gifted. As the son of Isaac, Matthew has inherited his father's excellent combat skills, Psynergy, and alchemy knowledge. Also a excellent puzzle solver and adventurer as well. Weaknesses: Djinn need to be reset after being used, or given time to recover entirely after summons are used. While in these states, the Djinn don't give the adept boosts and need to be managed carefully. Notable Attacks and Techniques: |-|Venus= * Venus Psynergy: As a Venus Adept, Matthew specializes in the manipulation of the earth, the environment, energy, and life. ** Quake Sphere: Matthew triggers an earthquake in his vicinity to deal earth-elemental damage to multiple foes at once. ** Wild Growth: Matthew causes plants to suddenly grow into thick vines to attack his foes, dealing nature-elemental damage. ** Avalanche: Matthew triggers a massive avalanche to bury his foes in rock. ** Nettle: Matthew causes massive briars to erupt from the ground to impale his foes. ** Stone Spire: Matthew drops huge stalactites unto his foes. ** Grand Gaia: Matthew causes the earth itself to open up and unleash its might upon his foes. ** Punji Strike: Matthew causes huge spears of sharpened bamboo to impale his foes from below. ** Thorny Grave: Matthew summons a wave of loathsome fiends to attack his foes. ** Helm Splitter: Matthew attacks his target's head with Psyenergy, potentially paralyzing them. ** Skull Splitter: Matthew attacks his target's head with even more potent Psyenergy, potentially killing them outright. ** Odyssey: Matthew manifests a colossal sword out of Psyenergy and plunges it into his foe to deal massive damage. ** Potent Cure: Matthew greatly heals himself or an ally. ** Revive: Matthew raises an ally back up from the dead. ** Haunt: Matthew summons spirits to continuously harm the opponent over time, ignoring durability. ** Curse: Matthew curses the opponent, slowly causing Instant Death. ** Condemn: Matthew summons a reaper to instantly kill the opponent. ** Annihilation: An attack that instantly kills the foe, and if it fails to do so, still afflicts massive damage. |-|Mars= * Mars Psynergy: Through the aid of Djinn, Matthew is able to use Mars Psynergy, granting him control over fire, heat, and lava, and strength. ** Planet Diver: Matthew leaps into the sky and lunges onto the foe, resulting in an exploding impact. ** Planetary: Matthew strike a foe with a dragon made of heavenly fire. ** Debilitate: Matthew halves several opponents' durability. ** Supernova: Matthew attacks the opponent with a massive explosion. ** Fiery Blast: Matthew attacks the opponents with an explosive blast. ** Carpet Bomb: Matthew attacks the opponent with a barrage of bombs. ** Protector: Matthew increases his physical defense or that of his allies. ** Magma Storm: Matthew triggers an eruption to happen under the opponent, attacking with the volcano's might. ** Epicenter: Matthew attacks the opponent with a Dragon Cloud. It causes a fiery explosion that knocks the opponent back. |-|Jupiter= * Jupiter Psynergy: Through the aid of Djinn, Matthew is able to use Jupiter Psynergy, granting him control over air, wind, and lightning, and the mind. ** Delude/Mist: Matthew summons a mist that makes it much harder for the opponent to hit or target him. ** High Impact/Angel Spear: Matthew boosts his physical attack power or that of his allies. ** Resist/Magic Shield: Matthew boosts his party's resistance to magical attacks. ** Astral Blast: Matthew attacks the opponent with a celestial force. ** Thunder Mine: Matthew attacks the opponent with a ball of lightning. ** Enfeeble: Matthew lowers the target's resistance to elemental attacks. ** Drain: Matthew drains the life force of his opponent, adding it to his own. ** Psy Drain: Matthew drains the spiritual, mental, physical, magical, psychic, and elemental energy of his opponent, adding it to his own. ** Blue Bolt: Matthew attacks the opponent with a powerful lightning bolt. ** Bind: Matthew seals the usage of the opponent's spiritual, mental, physical, magical, psychic, and elemental abilities. ** Hurricane: Matthew attacks the opponent with a hurricane, using the wind's might. ** Thunderhead: Matthew conjures a thunderstorm, attacking the opponent with the storm's fury. ** Death Leap: Matthew conjures a strange and powerful fan to attack the opponent with. ** Shuriken: Matthew throws several giant shuriken at the opponents. |-|Mercury Psynergy= * Mercury Psynergy: Through the aid of Djinn, Matthew is able to use Mercury Psynergy, granting him control over water, ice, and compassion. ** Pure Ply: Matthew uses his faith to greatly heal himself or an ally. ** Pure Wish: Matthew makes a wish that greatly heals his entire party. ** Break: Matthew eliminates the status boosts of his opponent. ** Cutting Edge: Matthew attacks the opponent with a shockwave. ** Plume Edge: Matthew attacks the opponent with a geyser eruption, and then slashes them down. ** Cure Poison: Matthew rids him or his ally of poison. ** Restore: Matthew can use this to wake someone up, cure paralysis, better their impaired senses, or ward off curses. ** Froth Spiral: Matthew attacks the opponents with a vortex of bubbles. ** Avoid: Matthew becomes harder to detect. |-|Djinn= * Djinn: Djinn are entities of Psynergy and allow the opponents to change their class and Summon. Djinn can also be used in battle. Below is a list of notable abilities used with Djinn. ** Granite: Doubles the durability of the entire party. ** Quartz: Revives ally. ** Vine: Halves the speed of the opponents. ** Sap: Drains life force and adds to his user. ** Ground: Nullifies the attack of an opponent. ** Petra: Prevents the opponent from attacking once before an attack. ** Salt: Heals all status ailments of the party. ** Geode: Turns the battlefield into a planetoid and hurls it at the opponent. ** Ember: Restores mental energy or chi of the whole party. ** Chasm:'' ''Reduces all damage Matthew and his allies would have taken from a conventional attack to a tenth of its normal value. ** Spark: Revives an ally. ** Coal: Doubles the speed of the whole party. ** Reflux: Automatically counter-attacks when attacked. ** Core: A fire-based attack that ignores durability. ** Fugue: Attacks the opponent, searing their spiritual, mental, physical, magical, psychic, and elemental energy. ** Zephyr: Doubles the speed of the whole party. ** Kite: Allows the targeted Adept to effectively multi-task. ** Luff: Seals the spiritual, mental, physical, magical, psychic, and elemental attacks of the opponent. ** Waft: Grants the targeted Adept temporary invulnerability. ** Whorl: Wind-based attack that can instantly kill the target. ** Gale: Wind-based attack that can remove the opponent from battle as though they ran away. ** Dew: Revives an ally. ** Shade: Matthew erects a water barrier that sharply reduces the amount of damage he takes while it's active. ** Rime: Seals his foe's ability to use spiritual, mental, physical, magical, psychic, and elemental attacks. ** Balm: Revives all allies. ** Serac: Water-based attack that can instantly kill the target. ** Gears: '''Forces an enemy to attack another target, or the attacker attacks themself if they are alone. |-|Summons= * '''Judgment: The might of the apocalypse. An angelic white knight fires a blast from the sky. The white explosion engulfs the world. * Meteor: A meteorite from deep space. A fiery meteor crashes into the planet. * Thor: The mighty god of thunder. He crashes down from the sky shooting lightning bolts at the opponents. * Boreas: The god of north wind. Boreas engulfs the enemy, effectively freezing them, and then shatters them with a spear of ice. * Crystallux: A dragon with a heart of brilliant crystal. Crystal is a spiritual dragon manifesting from a chandelier, and it shoot a beam of light at the target. * Haures: A beast that sunders darkness. Literally shatters darkness, then proceeding to do a barrage of slashes and a fiery beam to the opponent. Can hit non-corporeal enemies. * Eclipse: A dragon whose wings span the skies. Eclipse fires a beam of electricity that causes an electrical explosion that spans out an entire country. * Coatlicue: A goddess bearing the water of life. Continuously heals the entire party of a long period of time. * Daedalus: Master craftsman of ancient times. A giant ancient robot fires off a barrage of missiles at the opponent. * Azul: An awakened dragon from the deep. A lengthy serpent fills the battlefield with water and does a barrage of attacks, causing the water to explode on the opponent. Immobilises the opponent. * Catastrophe: The embodiment of destruction. A dark winged knight with many weapons fires off a electric pyramid into the ground, and when it opens up, the whole world is engulfed with a dark explosion. * Charon: The boatsman of the river Styx. Charon appears as a reaper in the sky, engulfing a large portion of the world in darkness. Opponents hit with this attack will instantly die, and receive massive damage if that fails to work. * Iris: Goddess of rainbows, guide of souls. The most powerful summon, Iris takes the opponent into the Sun. She also fully revives and restores the health of all of the party. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Golden Sun Category:Playable Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Sword Users Category:Heroes Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Energy Users Category:Element Users Category:Summoners Category:Healers Category:Time Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Soul Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Illusionists Category:Mind Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Earth Users Category:Tier 4